


Bomboloni, and Wine, and Strawberries

by Everbright



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed Kink Meme, Gen, Novices, Renaissance Era, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everbright/pseuds/Everbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Machiavelli gives Ezio hell for recruiting twelve women novices. Ezio shows Machiavelli how the novices give hell to the guards, especially when they’re ‘coordinated’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bomboloni, and Wine, and Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> An impluse!fill for the AC kink meme, cleaned up by me and graciously beta’d by wanderingflame. I decided to post this on the most appropriate day possible, btw. Ow. Prompt - http://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/19860.html?thread=6835092#t6835092

"Ezio! All of your recruits are female? I thought you were going to grow the Brotherhood, not build a harem!"

Ezio, crouched on a roof next to one of the Borgia's Towers, looks all the way down three stories to Machiavelli. The man is yelling like a merchant at first market. "You don't believe I have the Brotherhood alone in my thoughts Machiavelli? Come up here and see for yourself how well my novices do."

At this, Machiavelli's sour look vanishes and is replaced by a kind of urgent, disapproving curiosity. He hauls himself hand-over-hand up the wall, pausing to regain his breath a little at the top. He is really better with poisons and stealth than assassinations by blade and force. "You are taking the Tower today? Why didn't you tell me? I would have arranged for some guards to be away for the day."

"Watch."

Machiavelli has barely settled on his haunches when the first guard falls. It's actually disturbing to observe. The novices spring from alleys and drop from roofs all at once. Most of them walk right up to the slacking guards and slide a knife into their throats before a single shout can be let loose, let alone a coherent warning. One woman simply continues turning right as she strides around a corner, slicing her outstretched sword through her victims' spine. He probably didn't have a chance to realize he was dead before he was holding his head under his arm and staring at St. Peter.

Machiavelli feels a chill and his palms are suddenly clammy. These women aren't assassins. They are a pack of hyenas processing a herd of antelope into meat.

Two white figures are moving up the tower wall at a brisk pace, one behind the other. The first falters a bit, and then drops about a man's height. The second takes her place without so much as offering a hand to help her comrade. She knows the most important thing is to set the tower ablaze as soon as possible. The other novice is more than capable enough to catch a ledge and save herself.

All of the guards are dead now. All of them, without a single scream, without any alarm at all sounding. The novice at the top of the tower waves once to the Master Assassin, then throws herself off the tower in a fearless, perfect Leap of Faith, haloed by fire. Machiavelli knows he cannot do the same. He always needs at least a few seconds to remember his form.

The flaming tower has drawn a crowd and more guards. It is, however, too late. The novices are fading like mist into the gathered people or darting like birds over the rooftops. Machiavelli turns with Ezio and watches all twelve show themselves at the edge of the river. A few go over the bridges, some pole boats, and more slip into the water and swim. They all disappear once they gain the opposite shore.

"You- you planned that well, Ezio. You had them make themselves plain at the river, so they could be accounted for, correct?"

Ezio throws back his head and laughs deeply. "Oh no, my friend. This mission was planned by the novices only. They scouted the tower, assigned their roles, and choose the method to show their survival. I merely looked it over and made a few changes for safety's sake."

"Oh."

They turn around and watch the tower blaze merrily for a while, the wooden roof crumbling in and the stone blackening. Even when the flames are no longer visible, both men know the fire is clearing the inside of any wooden structures. The stone walls will be hot for at least three days.

"Are you not going to leave and congratulate your novices, Master Assassin? I admit...they do very well."

"I was actually going to sleep at La Volpe Addormentata tonight. The morning will be soon enough and they deserve the chance to celebrate." Ezio suddenly looks a little...shifty. He looks into the sky past Machiavelli and continues. "Besides, there will be enough blood in Isola Tiberina tonight, I don't want to add my own by coming back without bomboloni, and wine, and maybe some strawberries."

Machiavelli blinks at Ezio. "That sounds like the private feasts at Rosa in Fiore. The ones when they are closed for the quarter moon."

"Exactly." Ezio grimaces a bit and launches himself off the roof, leaving his companion solve the riddle on his own.

Machiavelli slips over the edge and is climbing carefully down the wall when what blood his face had regained washes out again.

"Dio Mio, all twelve at once. No wonder Ezio is preparing a sacrifice."

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary Note:
> 
> [Bomboloni](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bomboloni_%28pastry%29) are the Tuscan version of a filled donut, and Florentines like Ezio like them served while still warm.


End file.
